Lamb
by Midnight-Black-Rose
Summary: I killed him.But i didn't use any unforgivable curses.No i did it the muggle way, the one way it can't be traced back to me the sensible, goodygoody book worm, and devoted wife.


He's gone.Thats it as quickly as that he isn't here any more.Gone.

I killed him.But i didn't use any unforgivable curses.No i did it the muggle way, the one way it can't be traced back to me- the sensible, goody-goody book worm, and devoted wife.

I suppose that i should tell you the whole story.You ae probably wondering why i did it, why when we were happily married, and myself being 7months pregnant did i kill him?My husband and the father to my child.Dead.

The day had started off like most days, we got up, he went off to the ministry - to round up any more death eaters that may be roaming the magical world not yet rounded up - and me carrying with my normal day , pottering around the garden,and not much else.Being 7 months pregnant during the summer isn't all that.

It was late i realised as i yet again glanced up to the clock on the wall, the hand with his name on it pointed to _At Work._Glancing back down to the book in my hands, my eyes scanning the pages.

A pop alerted me to my husband returning from a hard day of work at the Ministry of Magic, as he walked through the door way to where i way sat, he neither said anything or glanced into my direction.

Something was wrong. I had that feeling in the pit of my stomache- the one that always seems to be right.

He went over to the sideboard and poured himself a drink of firewhiskey, it was stong much stronger than normal, i watched the oil swirl on the surface of the dark amber liquid, as he took several large gulp, ice cubes clinking against the side of the glass.

"Look, 'mione... i got summin' i need to tell you..." my husband mumbled into his glass."Im leaving you."

"WHAT! why? Have i done something?"

"No, you haven't done anything... i have met somebody, a woman ... well i haven't just met her, we' ve known her for years.And i just don't love you anymore.Im sorry"

"Who is it? What about the BABY? Do you want him or her to grow up without a Father?"

"The baby won't miss out on a Father, i'll support you, and you will find someone else and move on." With that my wonderful husband of 5 years stood up and walkedto the window that looked out the window.

"Well then is that it? Just like that your leaving me! Leaving me to bring a child up in this world on my own? WELL IT JUST ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"

" I know and im sorry. Please don't hate me for it.The woman i have met ... who im leaving you for... well ... its Lavender."

With that i turned around and wandered into the kitchen, I didn't feel anything - well except the urge to throw up.Everything was automatic now - down the stairs to the pantry going into the deep freeze, and pulling out the first joint of meat that my hand came into contact with.I lifted it out and looked at it.

A leg of lamb.

Alright then we were going to have lamb for supper.I carried it upstairs holding the thin bone-end with both my hands.

As I went through the living room, i saw him stood at the window, his back to me.I stopped.

At that point I - Hermione Jane Weasley - walked up behind my husband and with out any pause i swung the big frozen leg of lamb high in the air, and brought it down as hard as i possibly could on the back of his head.

I might as well of hit him with a golf club.

I steped back a pace, just watching what happend, and the funny thing was the he remained standing for four or five seconds just gently swaying on the spot.Until he crashed to the carpet.

The violence of the crash, and the noise of the priceless vase crashing onto the floor was enough to bring me out of my shock.

So that was how i killed my husband of 5 years, not by using some complicated spell, nor by using any of the unforgivables.Just simply by hitting him over the head with a frozen leg of lamb.

And now here i am stood at the cemetry , just looking at the head stone of my late husband.

_Ronald Weasley _

_Beloved husband brother and son_

_Whom would of made an amazing Father to_

_His daughter Claire Ginny_ _Weasley _

_Sleep well my love _

I have never been caught for killing my husband, and i have now moved on like he said i would to marry a man, i would never of belived i could of loved.

Yes I Hermione Jane Granger have become Hermione Jane Malfoy.

We have two children of our own, a boy and a girl, along with mine and Ron's child- who Draco has accepted for his own.


End file.
